ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle For Dream Island: The Movie
Battle for Dream Island: The Movie is an upcoming 2019 animated reality comedy-adventure YouTube film based on the animated YouTube web series Battle for Dream Island. The film will be animated using Adobe Animate, Blender, and TVPaint Animation. Plot Firey is an average flame living in a fireplace of his own house, but one day, when he's watching TV, a television commercial of Dream Island appears on the screen. Firey is interested in going on a vacation at Dream Island, so he packs his bags, and goes on a flight to Dream Island where he meets Leafy and other anthropomorphic objects that will be competing on a battle for Dream Island. Meanwhile, Leafy's evil clone, a red leaf named Evil Leafy, is planning to steal Dream Island and cancel the competition, so Firey and his friends must save Dream Island before it gets stolen. Cast *Michael Huang voices the following characters: **Firey, an average anthropomorphic flame who lives in a fireplace of his own house. He's the main protagonist of the movie. **Leafy, a friendly leaf who is the main deuteragonist of the movie. **Pencil, an anthropomorphic pencil who is Match's best friend. **Coiny, a penny who has problems with Firey. **Eraser, a tough and grumpy anthropomorphic eraser. **Snowball, a competitive snowball who wants to win BFDI. **Flower, a female anthropomorphic flower who likes natural things. **Bubble, a girl who looks and feels a lot like a soap bubble. **Blocky, a red building block full of mischief. **Woody, a timid boy made of wood. **Pen, a male anthropomorphic pen who is cool, yet nice. **Golf Ball, a bossy woman who looks a lot like a golf ball. *Cary Huang voices the following characters: **Match, an anthropomorphic match with the personality of a typical teenage girl. **Pin, a red pin who considers herself to be a heroic leader. **Tennis Ball, an anthropomorphic tennis ball who is smart at solving problems and creating new innovations. **Rocky, a small anthropomorphic rock who likes to barf. **Spongy, a fat sponge who smells bad. *Kenzie Bryant voices the following characters: **Ice Cube, a fairly quiet and vengeful ice cube who has problems with Flower. **Needle, a female anthropomorphic needle who is straightforward, quick, and generally nice when she isn't being called “Needy”. *TBA as Teardrop, a very quiet teardrop who hardly ever speaks. *TBA as Evil Leafy, an evil red leaf who is Leafy's evil clone. She is the main antagonist of the movie. *TBA as Announcer, a speaker box who is the host of a reality television show Battle for Dream Island. Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Trivia Gallery Credits Polls Which challenge idea should be the first challenge of the competition in the BFDI movie? Balance Beam Tug of War Make Yoyle Stew Reach the Summit of Yoyle Mountain Build a Boat and Sail Across the Goiky Canal Truth or Dare Other (please type in chat) Who do you think will win the first ever challenge of the BFDI in-movie competition? Blocky Bubble Coiny Eraser Firey Flower Golf Ball Ice Cube Leafy Match Needle Pen Pencil Pin Rocky Snowball Spongy Teardrop Tennis Ball Woody Which contestant should Firey choose during the first ever challenge of the BFDI in-movie competition? Blocky Bubble Coiny Eraser Flower Golf Ball Ice Cube Leafy Match Needle Pen Pencil Pin Rocky Snowball Spongy Teardrop Tennis Ball Woody Can I keep moving forward for the BFDI movie project? HECK YES! Go ahead, hardcore BFDI fan! Maybe. HECK NO! Can you help me write the script for the BFDI movie project? HECK YES! Maybe. HECK NO! Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:YouTube Category:Flash Animation Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Reality Movies